Death Sentence
by CuntPuntRunt
Summary: CAUTION! Tis a rapefic.  Marik X OC Not finished. I typed it laste at night, so it sucks donkey dick.


**DEATH SENTENCE**

**CAUTION: RAPEFIC**

**Fanfic by: Kanamakia Tsunderene**

**This fic fails like my rice pudding. Precisely why I should only type crackfics at midnight and not rapefics… TIP: DON'T BLOW UP BALLOONS WITH YOUR NOSE, ESPECIALLY YOU, JOEY WHEELER! (See my new crackfic.)**

_-XX-XX-_

_Oh no, it's back again… that squished feeling in my lungs! I can't breathe… Ugh, I'm so dizzy. I hope I don't faint. I need to stay strong for my friends. Whoa…did I just trip? Why is the ground convulsing like that? Uh-oh…_

_-XX-XX-_

"Ugh….Wh-what happened?" I moan as I sit up. Wait a minute….Where am I? This is odd. It's not Ryou's apartment. I'm not at my house. It's not a hospital…. My head feels foggy. I remember leaving the school…so it can't be anyone from a class…

I open my eyes, feeling the late afternoon sunlight coming in through the blinds on the window. I glance around. The walls are a pale off white color, the windows' curtains are light brown. I'm in a bed, so I must be at someone's house. I throw off the covers and realize I'm not wearing my normal school uniform. I'm wearing a men's t-shirt. It covers the majority of my upper thighs, but it's still too short for my liking. Oh boy. I stagger to my feet and fall right back over. Then I hear a sound from the door way.

I do a once over of the light haired Egyptian standing in the doorway. Oh Shit.

"You ok, sexy?" Marik asks me in a sly voice.

My eyes bug out of my head as I took in my surroundings. How did I get here? This must be where Marik is staying now.

"OH! Oh my…. How did I get here?" I slowly stand and stagger to Marik, tripping and falling into his arms. How awkward. Marik's a creeper.

"I didn't know you wanted a hug so bad. You could have just asked…" He smirked, tightening his grip on me. I attempt to step back, but I fail.

"M-Marik…It's not like that. Where am I? How did I get here?" I try again to free myself from his deathgrip. He lets me go this time and I gratefully step back.

"I've taken up residence of this place now. I need a place for my evil plotting…" Marik smirked. "And sex with random bimbos and other people…"

"What?" I'm really freaked out now. That's way too much information. Who were these mysterious 'others', and what do I care? Marik's a freak anyways.

"Relax, I didn't do anything to you while you were asleep…. Although I wanted to…" shockingly his smirk was gone. Whoa. Marik…. not smirking for once…. did Hell freeze over?

"That's not what I asked you, you sick buffoon! Ugh, how did I get here?" I ask with a strict tone in my voice.

"I found you passed out in an alleyway. What were you doing in an alleyway to begin with? Anyways, so I brought you here! Does that still make me the bad guy?" Marik shot back defensively.

I sit in silence, looking down and thinking. Did he really find me in an alleyway? What caused him to help me? Oh, no…. I hope he doesn't expect any favors because of this… The last time I owed him, I had to deliver ransom notes to people he didn't like. That sucked.

"…Sorry." I mumble and stretch from my position on the fluffy (NYEH-HA!) pillow. Huh? For a second there it felt like I was blushing…. Odd.

"For what? You didn't do anything..." Marik smiles that creepy smile of his "Besides that one thing, but that'll change soon."

My mind is spinning by now, and not just from my lungs malfunctioning. "What did I do? Marik, you tell me now or I'll sic Yami Bakura on you!" I was only half joking about the last part. I honestly can say I would take advantage of my boyfriend's evil alter ego for that.

Marik hid his eyes with his hair. I love it and hate it when guys do that. I love it because it makes them mysterious and sexy, but I hate it because I can't tell what the hell is going on in their minds.

"You…." Marik shook his head as if clearing it. "You stole something of mine."

Stole? What the hell is the lunatic going on about now? I haven't stolen his rod….yet. Or anything else that I can recall. Unless a spirit possessed me and stole something, but I have no control over that! "What might that be, oh mighty Loon?"

"My heart." Marik says as he advances toward me. Cue the kinky porn techno please… JUST KIDDING!

"Whoa. Ah. I thought you had no heart and/or soul…?" Yeah, slick move Miyako! Crack a joke when a psychotic rapist murderer is coming on to you! Real smart.

Marik is damn near on top of me by now. My blush and heart rate are increasing at a rapid rate. My dizziness just came back.

"Miyako…." He breathes into my ear, feeling his way up my thigh.

My heart is skipping beats. This is sooo wrong in many, many ways! I can't move. This sucks. BAD. Then a thought tousles my dazed mind.

"W-w-wait." Whoa I'm stuttering now? Deep breath Miyako! "How did I get in this?" I motion to the shirt with my head, the only mobile part of my body.

Not backing away, Marik rasps a soft reply to my unprotected ear. "You had mud on your uniform… "

I shudder violently against his warm body. This is quickly becoming more and more uncomfortable for me.

"Mmm. Do that again…" Marik places careful kisses along my collarbone, breaking my inertness.

"M-Marik!" I push at him and fail; he's much stronger than I am. "I-I don't like this! Get off!"

He doesn't respond. Oh dear fuck, I've pissed him off! What now? Oh, geez. I'm as good as raped and lying dead in the alleyway he found me in now! But no, instead he moves lower, to my belly and lifts the baggy shirt, revealing my pale skin.

"N-No, you d-don't understand! I don't want this!" Awh jeez. I think he's a sadist. This is only making him want this more…..maybe reverse psychology? Oh…My panties are showing….

Marik continues to kiss me, starting at my belly button and continuing downward over the scars from that accident, to the top elastic of my light blue pedobear (that figures….) panties. I groan involuntarily and he looks up for a minute.

"Do you like it when I kiss your sensitive areas, Miyako?" I'm pretty sure that was some dead serious lust in Marik's voice. Holy Hell…. Were his eyes always that pretty? I can't help but find his deep purple eyes attractive at this moment. I almost feel as though….I want this…. But after the few seconds of that feeling pass I go back to struggling again.

"N-No…" my body tells a different story. Another moan.

"I think you do…" Marik purrs. I can't stand the sensation anymore. I can feel the allure of lust pooling in my mind and taking over. I clutch helplessly at his back.

This is so wrong… I moan again softly. More kisses are showered on my forbidden areas. I'm struggling to keep composure. The nerves in my knees start to tense up and my left leg comes up and gets Marik right in the gut.

"Owww." The grunt of pain and a body backing away from me told me it had worked. But the consequences might not be so great. "What the hell was that for?"

"I-I told you, I d-didn't want this…" I was back to my stuttering again.

"Why?" Marik steps back toward me and sits on the edge of the bed, not touching me. Good.

"I don't like you….not anymore than a friend at least…" Why do I have this terrible feeling in my gut?

I look up, half expecting to see him smiling about this, ready to make a joke….but he wasn't.

"Oh…." Wow. Marik really looks crushed… I feel even worse.

"Do- ugh…" I hate when this happens. I feel bad and can't get the right words to come out…just awkward noises.

Marik looks up smiling. "That won't stop me."

"That's Goo-"…..wait….

"I'm not going to stop until I've won!" with that I'm getting attacked again. Geez, Marik really needs to get laid by someone who's not me…. Oh! I know…. How's about TEA? She'd do it for a buck fifty!

Marik's hands are rubbing mercilessly around my breasts and all I can think about is Ryou. I don't want to lose my virginity to this creeper…. I want Ryou to take it…. (SHUT THE HELL UP CHLOE/TORI/MELISSA.)

"Seriously, stop!" I squeal as my neck is nipped forcefully again.

"No." I can feel something hard rubbing my upper thigh. I'm almost turned on by it…

"Yes!"

"I won't…"

I kind of like this rough play… but it's so WRONG. It's not with the right person, so I refuse to like it all the way. I blame the government.

My mouth keeps opening and closing… I can't tell if I'm having another attack, or if I'm gasping in pleasure. Marik moves his hand down…down… and even further down and into my panties.

"GAH! Nyuhh- Stop!"

A finger enters me. I cry out.

Marik moans breathlessly. I cry out again. It hurts and feels so good…. My collarbone is so sensitive and he won't stop nipping at it. He bites down more and more each time and it's starting to leave a mark. The more Marik gets into this, the harder he bites.

I feel myself getting wet. I feel like I'm betraying Ryou… AH! Marik's mouth reaches my breasts and he takes a nipple in his mouth. My face is set flush even darker and I'm starting to sweat. I want him to stop. I don't want him to stop….I can't make up my mind!

Oh dear, how am I ever going to escape this one? I'm pinned down in a deathgrip, a 140-something pound man on top of me. And the worst thing is I can't breathe again. Shiet.

"M-Marik…I….I can't….breathe…." I'm gasping for air now and my lungs feel squished again.

Marik stops and props himself up on his elbows. "Wh-what?" his face is flushed. Oh my god, I can't believe him.

"I… Can't….Breathe…." I manage to gasp as I start to feel faint again.

"I don't want to stop …"

"I…I n-need a doc-"I gasp some more. "Doctor…." I'm starting to black out again. This isn't good, this isn't good. This is NOT good!

_-XX-XX-_

_BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEP_

I open my eyes. The hospital room. I'm in a hospital. I take in my surroundings. I'm on a machine. One, two, three…five machines. One is hooked up to the other, and then one is hooked into my arm. Another is attached to my finger. One is telling what my heart rate and such is. I hear breathing and turn my head.

"R-Ryou…." My voice shocks me. It's barely above a whisper.

Ryou pulls his chair closer to my bedside, grabbing my hand and clutching it tightly, his melted milk-chocolaty brown eyes welling with tears.

"D-Don't die on me, Miyako-chan….please"

I can't help but chuckle weakly. "I'll be fine…." Great, I sound like Darth Vader.

A nurse pulls open the door and steps into the room.

"Hello, Hina-san. How are you feeling? Oh, I see you have a visitor…" Then she addresses Ryou.

"They finally let you stay, huh?" Ryou blushes and nods.

The brown haired gray eyed nurse looks back at me. "He wouldn't stop carrying on about how he had to be here with you. You're lucky to have such a nice boyfriend….but not so lucky health wise…" Her expression. I don't like it. It's too…. Death-y.

"Oh dear….Hina-san. If you have another attack of this magnitude….you might not pull through like you have this time… If Ishtar-san hadn't brought you in at the time he did you wouldn't be alive right now."

"Marik brought me here?" Wow….I thought he would have just let me lay there and suffocate to death…

"Umm….Yes, he did. He's waiting in the lobby. Won't stop pacing back and forth…. A strange one he is…" The nurse continues awkwardly.

"He's in the lobby?" Whoa, I'm winded again and I have to stop to catch my breath. Ryou clutches my hand as if I'm trying to leave and I grab his back.

"Yes, do you want him in here?" the nurse asks. I nod vigorously. JUSTICE TIME!

"Ok, I'll send him up….if he's awake." She leaves.

"Ry-Ryou…" He nods anxiously. I sigh. "I'm not gonna die. So relax, ok?" I smile.

"O-Ok…" He leans over the bed and pecks my lips gently. Very much unlike Marik, who just walked into the room, bringing a gloomy silence with him.

"Eh-Thank you for bringing me here…" I whisper.

He looks away awkwardly and mumbles a reply. Then he turns and walks out.

"What's his issue?" Ryou asks me innocently.

I shake my head. I can't tell him that Marik, the man who brought me to the hospital when I needed it had tried to have sex with me.

I close my eyes and return to resting, pushing my troubled thoughts aside.


End file.
